


Lazy Mornings Are Always Nice

by PeachieStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Underfell Sans (Undertale), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Established Relationship, I did my best to make them gender neutral, Lazy Morning, One-Shot, Other, Reader is gender neutral (i think), Underfell Sans (Undertale), hmmmmmm soft, i'm very soft and gooey on the inside and this made me happy, link will be in a/n, reader is basically just me so it was a little difficult, the inspiration for this was the OTP Fluff Generator, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieStars/pseuds/PeachieStars
Summary: A lazy morning with my boyfriend. What could be better?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lazy Mornings Are Always Nice

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you so much! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this bit of self-indulgent trash. 
> 
> This one-shot was loosely inspired by a prompt generator, specifically the OTP Fluff Generator, as I mentioned in the tags. 
> 
> Link: https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html
> 
> The specific prompt was "Every time Reader undresses, Red notices something new and adorable about their body." I thought it was really cute, but it ended up just a tiny bit different than I expected. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!!

I heave a sigh as I peer into my closet, “Red. Love. Why must you stare.”

“Cuz’ yer the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Ew.”

Red rolls his eyes at my noise of disgust, chuckling, “We’ve talked ‘bout this, doll. Ya gotta work on taking compliments.”

“Yeah, but being melodramatic and annoying is funny.”

“So it has nothin’ t’ do with the fact that ya’ve no idea how t’ take a compliment.”

“Nothing,” I may not be looking at him, but I can feel the brow raise in his silence, “Fuck you.”

I stare pointedly into my closet as I listen to the asshole laugh behind me. Huffing in annoyance (and totally not blushing), I flick through my shirts, trying to find one I’m willing to wear. Do I feel like putting in effort or are we going with a comfy t-shirt? Hmmmmm… T-shirt it is. I pull the one I want off its hangers and throw it onto the end of the bed. I take a second to look around for the gray sweat pants I wore yesterday and find them next to the door where Red chucked them last night. I straighten them out, purely put of habit, and set them on top of my shirt. Red’s still laying in bed; he’s refused to move since I dragged myself from his side, his hazy, red eye-lights following my every move.

I shuck off my pajama pants without any fanfare, grab my sweat pants, unfold them with a flick, and lean down to pull them on. Red, ever the pervert, growls contentedly from where he lays, no doubt enjoying the “view.” My only response is to roll my eyes and pull my shirt over my head. I toss it on the floor next to me and go to grab my t-shirt, only to yelp in fright as warm, boney hands ghost over my sides. My hands dart to Red’s as he comes to rest on my hips, pulling me into him gently, “Red!”

He chuckles behind me, “What’sa matta, dollface?”

“Don’t play dumb, you know what,” I huff while twisting to look up at him, “You scare the shit outta me every time you do that, asshole.”

He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles the top of my head with a laugh, “But yer little squeaks are always so cute, angel. Not t’ mention, ya make it too easy t’ resist.”

I huff and puff, grumbling about stupid skeletons and their inability to let me dress in peace. Squirming around until I’m able to grab him and bury my face into his chest, I growl, “You’re lucky I love you dearly, you big dummy.”

“Yer right, dollface. I am,” I blink in surprise at the sudden sincerity in his voice and look at him. He smiles down at me and gently cups my face with one of his hands, the other resting on my hip, “Don’ know what I’d do wit’ out ya. Yer my world, angel.”

My eyes widen and my face heats quickly with embarrassment, my chest seizing with happiness. I scramble for something to say other than a stupid fucking ‘thank you,’ but come up empty. I just stand there opening and closing my mouth like an idiot. I settle for whining and burying my face in my hands because I, apparently, am incapable of remembering a single word of the English language.

Of course, Red fucking laughs at me, which _d_ _oesn't help_. He wraps his arms around me tightly, but I just curl into myself further, “Oh, angel… Yer so damn cute. I love ya.”

I barely manage to eke out an embarrassed, “I love you, too…”

He purrs happily above me, squeezing me just a bit harder. He’s lifted me onto my tip-toe, holding most of my weight. I grab on to his shirt and desperately try to ignore how embarrassed I am. Warmth has settled heavily in my chest and I stutter, scrambling for the words I want to say, “Sans, I… I don’t- I just… God, I love you. Just- Thank you. Thank you so much for loving me and being there for me unconditionally.”

His purring gets louder at that and when I look up at him, his face is just as red as mine. He doesn’t seem to mind though. Instead, it looks like he couldn’t be happier. Sans leans down and nuzzles my cheek; I close my eyes and return the gesture with a happy murmur.

“Why don’ ya come back t’ bed, dolly?”

I hum, eyeing where I’d slept not 15 minutes ago, trying to decide if I want to chance cuddling with him or go watch TV in the living room. The decision is made for me when I meet his eyes. I don’t have anything I need to do today anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought and any criticisms you might have!


End file.
